onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Exemplar Roster
The Exemplars are a list of free agents, mercenaries, pirate hunters and assassins kept by the world government. To be put on the list an individual must have extraordinary skill and have done work with the government at one point. 'History' Speculations state that the roster was first conceived as a recruitment attempt for marine and government agents, but as it developed the roster took on a nefarious purpose. It serves as a tool for the world government to call on its members to take care of dirty work without connecting it to the government. Should the list fall into the wrong hands it could prove to be used against the world government either as a black mail or have its members turned against them. As such the only full copy of the roster is entrusted to one individual, Alexi Conrad. There are many kinds of people on the roster from honorable fighters to the scourge of the underworld, the latter is the primary reason the roster is kept secret. The majority of those on the roster aren't even aware of its existence, they are simply called upon by the world government when they are needed and are rarely asked to work with other individuals on the roster. Their services range from pirate hunting to political sabotage. 'Members' Current *Wong Lee *Weister Foley *Grover Kastle *Runa Dartmouth Former Salvodor Kruger Lester Dominic Story Synopsis Revolutionaries attack a World Government base, steal the Roster, and kidnap Alexi Conrad. To insure that the Roster can't be used against them, the World Government hire everyone on the list to hunt each other down without them knowing. Grover is sent to hunt down Lee, but before he has the chance a shadowy assassin, Weister Foley who possess the furrato furrato no mi powers, attacks him. Grover beats him and scares him off. In the morning he finds Lee. They both realize there's foul business and team up to find Lee's target Salvodore, whose specialty is using bombs and mines. They find Salvo on an island hunting his target, Runa. She is a young woman with a sour temper and is a sniper who uses an oversized crossbow. The three of them team up to defeat Salvo, and they all learn they have all been hired by the same mysterious contact. Foley makes his presence known as he has used his powers to follow Grover the whole time. While the four of them head back to the beach Runa tries to betray Grover and Lee, thinking it will save her from who ever hired them all. The battle is interrupted by the Revolutionaries and Alexi who reveal it will do know good as they were hired by the world government. And together they form a new plan to escape the governments trap. They plan to sneak attack the world government base and eliminate any record of their existence thus removing their bounties. They arrive only to find new exemplars waiting for them. Grover must fight Kruger, a giant who only fights in his sleep. Because Grover believes in fair fights he also fights and defeats him in his sleep. Lee and Alexi must fight Lester, a chainsaw juggling jester, and narrowly escape him. Runa and Foley battle Dominic, a devil fruit user with the power of tactile telekinesis (he controls anything he touches and those objects stick to him). He is only defeated when Runa reveals she has the tori tori no mi, model: snipe and defeats him with an aerial assault. The five of them reach the end and must face Officer Enoch, an agent of the world government and user of the clock-clock fruit, which allows him to speed up and slow down time within an area. It took the combined force of them all to defeat him but in the end they weren't able to remove their bounties. They go their separate ways and remain wanted criminals. Category:Fanon Story Category:Organizations Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Godot83